myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Diskussion:Ernestine
Kulturhoheit für diese Figur: WGW Ernestine als Mutter Ragalls Vor einiger Zeit haben WGW als Spielleiter und ich als Spieler von Ragall uns über Ernestine unterhalten. Ich hatte nach einer Person gefragt, welche Ragalls Mutter sein könnte. WGW hatte Ernestine, eine Druidin aus Athanesia vorgeschlagen. Ich habe zugestimmt. Durch diese Übereinkunft ist Ernestine für Ragall, für dessen Spieler, für Ernestine, für den Spielleiter und für ganz Myra, alle Spieler und alle Spielfiguren Ragalls Mutter. Da keine abweichenden Details festgelegt wurden ist sie das auch entsprechend den kulturellen Geflogenheiten Silurs Ehefrau von Ragalls Vater Herzog Dolph. Diese Übereinkunft, welche Ragall besonders betrifft hat WGW eigenmächtig geändert und aus "Ernestine ist die Mutter von Ragall von Weswald..." wurde "(Ernestine) gilt als Mutter für Ragall von Weswald...". Statt Ehefrau wurde sie zur Partnerin von Dolph. Solche Änderungen betreffend der Eltern einer Spielfigur können nicht eigenmächtig vom Spielleiter durchgeführt werden, insbesondere dann nich, wenn der Spieler aktiv ist und jederzeit kontaktiert werden kann. Ich bin gerne bereit, die Herkunft Ragalls auch abweichend vom bisher abgemachten zu gestalten. Eigenmächtige Änderungen aber sind falsch. Lass uns also miteinander reden und Ragalls Eltern gestalten. Ich habe großes Interesse daran und bin jederzeit dazu bereit. Merhan (Diskussion) 08:34, 4. Jun. 2019 (UTC) :So können Erinnerungen auseinander gehen. Ich hatte eine Idee für Ernestine und schlug vor dass sie die bisher unbekannte Mutter Ragalls werden bzw diese so heißen könnte. Dem hat Ragalls Spieler zugestimmt. Einig waren wir uns ansonsten bisher nur noch darin, dass diese Figur meine Kultuhoheit sein sollte, dem hastvdu auch zugestimmt. Nichts anderes ist bisher festgelegt - weder eine Ehe noch eine Druiden noch Athanesia noch wäre jede weitere Beschreibung "eigenmächtig " und wenn es grüne Augen Haare oder Zähne wären. Falls ichdie Kultuhoheit habe kann ich sie beschreiben und über sie schreiben was ich will. Nur annden Schnittstellen muss ich vage bleiben weil es deine Kultuhoheit berührt. Ehe oder Freie Gefährtenschaft oder Affaire? Nicht festgelegt aber meine Formulierung lässt alles drei zu, und wennndir nur eines davon gefällt dann denk du vom Vater her in diese Richtung weiter. Übrigens wäre Ragall nicht der erste der Jahre später feststellt dass seine Eltern nicht klassisch verheiratet waren.Anders als gedacht. Aber das läge an dir. An mir wäre es nur die Figur zu beschreiben und zu definieren - und das gilt dann auch für die Mutterschaft. Meine Formulierung schützt dich und deine Figur. Du kannst so am Ende immmernoch sagen: ( wenn dir das Ergebnis nicht gefällt): Nö das mögen Gerüchte sein, aber diese Frau mit den grünen ...Haaren... (zB) will ich nicht als Ragalls Mutter und darum sind das nur Gerüchte, meine (Ragalls) Wahrheit ist eine andere.... Aber wie das manchmal ist: Auf der Metaebene schreiben wir mehr als die Kultur selbst,, weil Menschen schwierig sind, Worte fehlbar und interpretierbar und Kompromisse selten in der Mitte liegen. --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 21:34, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Gute Nacht - morgen wieder früh raus und langer Tag. Bin am 16/17.06 wieder hier : :: ::Ich möchte mehr über Ernestine erfahren ::In Discord hst du geschrieben "Was die Kollision mit der Wahrheit angeht - die ist immer relativ, auch auf Myra". Nun hat diese Relativität sehr unterschiedliche Qualitäten. Das reicht von einen Eintrag "Ernestine ist die Mutter von Ragall" in der Myrapedia, welcher ein sicherer Fakt für Spieler, Spielleiter und alle Einwohner Myras ist, so sicher wie nur irgend etwas bis zu "Gilt als Mutter für" welches Ernestines Mutterschaft zu einem persönlichen Irrtum für Ragall macht. Das ist eigenmächtig und kann so nicht stehen bleiben. Ragall hat zunächst eine Mutter, keine Person, welche als seine Mutter gilt. ::Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass du von einer Druidin aus Athanesia geredet hast, als du Ernestine vorgeschlagen hast. Das muss nicht so bleiben. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du beginnst "die Figur zu beschreiben und zu definieren". Ich bin neugierig und aufgeschlossen für deine Ideen und sicher, wir erschaffen aus diesem Streit interessante und Myra bereichernde Kultur. ::Merhan (Diskussion) 08:41, 12. Jun. 2019 (UTC) :::Vielleicht wäre es am besten, sie aus dem Stammbaum zu nehmen und den Platz wieder leer zu lassen. Und dann den Text im Artikel einer myranischen Person die Lamonten zitiert zuschreiben, die Person entwickeln, ihr Dinge zuschreiben, andere Dinge andeuten und dann kannst du immernoch überlegen, ob du sie als Ragalls leibliche Mutter und/oder als Ehefrau von Ragalls Vater haben willst. --IrasCignavojo (Diskussion) 22:04, 14. Jun. 2019 (UTC) :: ::Und wozu das ganze jetzt? ::Was war deine Idee hinter Ernestine? Kommt sie dir so schlecht vor, dass du sie jetzt verwerfen willst? So weit von meinen vermuteten Vorstellungen, dass du sie nicht präsentieren magst? Kein Problem, lass uns etwas anderes ausdenken. ::Merhan (Diskussion) 00:38, 15. Jun. 2019 (UTC)